


School's Out

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: MonsterAU [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acceptance, Fear of Discovery, Gen, True Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Peter finally sees his old friend.





	School's Out

 

Peter sat on his webs. He held the small device Wade gave him the other night. From anyone looking at it, they would see a laser pointer. For Peter, he saw a way for him to see his old friends.

He never stopped thinking of Gwen and Harry. They were on his mind often; what did Harry do after he was told Peter had died? Did Gwen cry? Have Harry’s grades improved? Had Gwen won her scholarships? Did either suspect he was still alive?

The device twirled in his hands and Peter sighed.

Until he tested it, nothing could be known. In his webs, Peter had made funnels that contained some of his stuff in boxes. He rummaged through one and found an old photo of himself. When he first activated the device it came with a message for instructions. Simply point the laser at the targeted image then adjust it to match his current body type and age.

Peter followed as so, and then, for the first time his hands were pink with the blunt nails Parker men had. Peter gasped. He stared at his hands and moved them. Each digit moved on command and stretched. For a moment, Peter did not feel the fur or his pincers. His sight still poor, but that was because he wore glasses. Peter stayed in the web and just looked at his hands.

                “Pete, you still alive! I mean bug spray’s not so big, but I dunno. You could be killed by one of Wade’s crappy Mexican beers.”

He groaned. Weasel was here.

                “I’m good, Wheezer,” he yelled back.

                “It’s We—shit you know!”

                “Whatever,” Peter said. “Hey, I’m gonna do some work for my AP physics so it’ll be a pretty quiet night. Wade and I ate a big lunch today, so I won’t be too hungry for dinner.”

                “Cool. I’m still ordering Thai from Wade’s dime. I’ll leave you some curry,” Weasel said.

                “Okay.”

Peter smirked. At least Weasel was less perceptive than Blind Al. She would have caught him and given him a lecture on the tactics of lying to one’s friend. Although, technically, Weasel was more of a business partner than a friend.

Peter left his web, device in hand, and climbed out of the window. He shot a web to the next building before realizing he forgot his hoodie. Quickly, he burrowed one of Wade’s lying on the floor, and swung into the air. Logically, Peter knew all his spider parts where there, but staring at his human hands and web-slinging through to Mid-town, he felt different.

He arrived in Mid-town pretty early and looked at his phone. It was a quarter pass four, so hopefully Gwen kept her old habits and stayed late to work on a project. Peter maneuvered his way down and crossed the street to his old school. Students gathered outside, waiting for a late bus, waiting for older siblings with a car, or just hanging around the school grounds. Peter walked, apprehension taking over. Yes, he looked normal, though he had yet to see his face in a mirror, but he was still an outsider to these kids. No one took notice of him as he slipped passed them into the school.

With practiced steps Peter headed to the chem labs; he saw his old locker where that couple dry-humped each other a lot and where Flash stuffed his face in on passing. He saw the trophy cabinet that showcased the athletes and academia equally. He smiled and breathed in the old school scent of Clorox and sneakers. He walked by the windows that showed the dinning commons and where he last saw Flash; the brute was beating up some poor kid and Peter stepped in, to his poor camera’s fate and his face. The bruise lasted until his internship at Oscorp.

Peter halted when he saw his name. A small plaque with his name, birth, and supposedly death with a dedication from Oscorp and donation to the school’s maths and science programs.

He saw red for a minute and Peter hissed.

                “What the hell!”

A girl with red hair appeared out of the chem lab. Peter stared at her and she stared back.

                “Who are you?” she said.

                “Who are you?” said Peter.

Both watched for the next move forthcoming. Then the door opened again and Peter realized how long he had been gone. Gwen’s hair was short and she finally grew a few inches to not wear her boots. She wore make-up that she swore was sexist. She stood next to the red hair and turned to Peter.

Peter shook, unsure of what, and his pincers quivered.

Gwen’s mouth gaped open and she said, “Peter….”

The red hair’s eyes widened in recognition. Peter ran.

* * *

 

Back home Peter slumped on the floor and shook. Small whimpers escaped his jaw. What had he done? This was the perfect time to see Gwen and tell her he was not dead. He was alive and had someone taking care of him. Peter moaned and held his knees closer in his fetal position miserable.

He was not certain but Gwen had probably called out for him.

Peter stayed on the ground until he felt gloved hands lift him up.

Wade had his suit on and his eyes widened with the mask.

                “You look hot, in a nerdy way,” he said.

                “Thanks,” said Peter.

He shuffled for the device and turned it off. Back were his furry talon fingers. It was a façade, like his death. To hide the truth that Peter Parker was something else: a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have MJ and Gwen in a relationship, but until then, they are just friends. Frankly, I like the pieces where they are a couple, they're cute together.


End file.
